Black Widow the Assassin
by St3ll3rC
Summary: It's been five years since Voldemort's defeat. A DeathEater by the name of Dragon wants revenge on a certain hero. His last hope is in the hands of the wizarding world's deadliest assassin called Black Widow...
1. At the Unholy Tavern

The dark figure sat alone in the back of the _Unholy Tavern_ his silver eyes piercing the dark setting, eyes which held a gaze that could burn through flesh. He was waiting for someone, any onlooker could see that. His impatient shuffling and the constant drumming of his fingers made it so. Finally the man lifted his gaze to the doors and instantly they flung open and another figure clad in a wet heavy black cloak entered.

"Aye sir! What'll it be I get ye?" asked the bartender to the rain soaked figure.

"Strong ale," murmured the figure, slender blacked gloved hands reached into the cloak tossing out two silver coins onto the counter.

The man at the table slowed the drumming of his fingers. Then stopped. Slowly he raised his hand and in a quick gesture beckoned to the new arrival. The figure took notice and sat in front of the man.

"You made it," said the man, "took you long enough. I was here for nearly an hour."

"It's not easy finding the place," said the figure, who finally drew back her hood. Surprisingly it was a woman. Her skin was a pale crisp white and her hair was coal black. She acknowledged the men in the room who were starring at her with cold fusion. "Of all places why here?"

"Because," replied the man simply.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly but said nothing. The bartender came by with the ale and quickly left. More silence between them finally broken by her.

"You had a request for me? It must've been important since you spent nearly a year locating me in order to deliver this message. I want to know what it is."

The man was about to reply but she quickly silenced him, "First you must show me who you are. I don't like talking to hoods."

The man slowly lifted back his hood. Revealing a once handsome, now scarred face. His hair was blonde almost white and his eyes were cold hard silver. He had two long scars on his right cheek, giving him an aged look though he was still quite young.

"Ah. I wondered what happened to the infamous Death Eater known as Dragon. I'm surprised a persona of your prestige needs someone like me. What can I offer you great sir?" smiled the woman; there was a hint of mockery in her seductive yet icy voice.

"Don't you dare mock me woman!" he snapped, "These cursed scars are the only thing left of something that nearly destroyed me. You act as if you know things; you are a fool to speak that way!"

She stared at him curiously but remained silent, this left room for him to continue in a calmer tone, "You're an assassin, a mercenary. I want you to _assassinate _someone for me. Someone who might prove to be your greatest challenge yet."

Her eyebrows once again raised in intrigue, "And that is?"

"Harry Potter."

Her reaction was something he never would've expected, she turned deathly white and her eyes looked shocked.

"Assassinate _him!_"

"Yes."

She took two deep breaths and replied, "He is a hero, a man of greatness. I'm not refusing you on the contrary I think I'll accept it. But why? Other then the reason that he killed your master."

The man smiled a cold scornful smile and said, "Simply because he was my enemy. Throughout school and during the war. He ruined me and my family. He should pay. I know a very simple answer but it's more complex then that. But who cares for my reasons? Your task is simple. Kill him or at the least, cripple him enough for him to _understand._"

The woman placed her head on her hand, "What you're asking is simple. But hundreds of assassins tried to get to him and they all failed. Why do you think I can, do your _job_?"

"You're the Black Widow. The best." He stood up, "I'll pay you one hundred thousand galleons when you bring me his head. If you cripple him then your pay is half the total sum. I must be going."

She stood up also. Lifting her hood over her head, "Where can I find you?"

"You know where." CRACK! The man disapparated. She sighed and slipped out of the tavern.

On the table at the back of the room was a mug full of ale.


	2. New Employee and Mysterious Employer

"Well, hmphf, it's kind of funny but I honestly don't have a single question to ask you!" he chuckled, his dark messy hair covering the humor alit in his dark green eyes," You really stated how overly qualified for this job in your resume. A top graduate from one of America's most finest Wizarding Academies, you've done missionary work all over the world. I'm surprised you even want to take on a job like this!"

He glanced at the woman across from him; she was obviously very beautiful with creamy white skin and luxuriant coal black hair. She could've been very attractive if it wasn't for the ice cold stare in her sky blue eyes.

"Yes, well I felt this job will help," she paused for a moment, trying to find the right words, "will help, tone down my lifestyle. I want to do something more simple."

"I see," he mumbled scratching his goatee, "Well if you don't mind. You can start work right now, you don't have too but if you want. You can set up your office in the empty one down the hall."

"Wow," she exclaimed, "I'm surprised you hired me so quick but I promise not to fail you!"

He laughed again, "I have no fears in that, uh, what's your name again?"

"Cassandra Lahrin. But most people call me Cassy," she said smiling.

"Well Cassy, welcome to the team!" smiled Harry as he handed Cassy her card, "I'll ask Hermione to give you a tour of the office and we'll go from there."

"I'm sure you must hate hearing this but it's an honor to meet you. You know you saving the world and all," she said smiling.

He blushed, of course he was used to these types of comments, her smile was just intoxicating, _Maybe I was wrong about her…_ he wondered to himself.

Cassy smiled, but her smile did not reflect her thoughts, _There is no way that I can get to him here. It's too well guarded but then this is only my first time. Hopefully I won't have to end up doing what I…oh crap! Look at the time. I better run._

"Sir, if you don't mind. I was supposed to meet a friend for lunch. Can I come back after for that tour? Would that be okay?" Cassy asked tentatively.

"Yeah," shrugged Harry, "Sure why not. Take your time. It gets slow around here anyways."

"Thank you so much," she smiled, "for everything."

Harry watched her leave the office, as he stood he didn't notice Hermione coming up beside him.  
"Who was that?" she asked, turning to meet his gaze. Over the years Hermione had changed, her once incredibly bushy brown hair became sleek and wavy. She also worked out a lot now and achieved an amazing body. She was definitely a beauty.

"Our new Department of Defense and Aurora Team Secretary," replied Harry gruffly.

"You found someone fast," replied Mione raising her eye-brow, "Are you sure you didn't make the same mistake you made last time and implicated her for her looks?"

"NO!" snapped Harry, "And that was ONE time! Besides Margaret was cute. You have to admit that."

"No I won't admit because I'm not a man Harry! And 'Margie' was a nuisance," snapped Hermione, "This girl seems no better."

"You want to know, why I hired her look at her resume," replied Harry slapping a package of papers in her hand and her turned off and went into his office.

At the Leaky Cauldron 

Black Widow sat in the back of the inn lifting her dark green hood over her head. She was supposed to meet her employer nearly ten minutes ago, he was late this time.

"Move," snapped a voice from behind her. She jumped startled, turning she saw her employer, Dragon, standing behind her chair. She stood up and moved to the next seat.

"You're late master Dragon," she said curtly, sipping her chamomile tea.

He snorted and turned his attention to the room around them, he finally spoke, knowing that it was all clear, "Did you get the job?"

"Easily," she replied sounding bored.

"Good," he said, drumming his fingers against the table.

She cocked her head to one side, watching his silver eyes through the hood, "Who…"

"Who what!" he snapped, glaring her coldly.

"Who are you?" she asked flatly.

"Your employer," he smiled smugly.

"That I know sir," she replied angrily, clearly annoyed at his remark, "But who are you really. Whose the, man behind the mask?"

"There is no mask, this is the man. Your employer. Will you please stop asking me silly questions!" he retorted, now he was clearly annoyed.

"Then why are you here, if you don't want to be the target of silly questions," she smiled teasingly, her tantalizing smile.

"I was just leaving but before I go, here," he said, throwing down a card, "If you wish to speak to me contact me via floo powder using this address." Then with a sudden CRACK he disapparated.

"Well, well, master Dragon, I think you already answered my question," she said flicking the card with her thumb.

Written on the card, was a pair of initials marked in silver ink, _D.M._


	3. Troubling News

**_Author's Note: OkayI Do Not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling. This is just an idea of what might happen. Though the character Black Widow is mine and mine alone!_**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, her cheeks were flushed to almost beet red and her breath was quick.

"Hermione are you alright!" cried Harry running into her office, he also looked quite flustered.

"Oh," huffed Hermione, "I would be. I would be FINE AND DANDY! If it wasn't for that thick skulled, hair brained, idiotic, imbecilic, foul spoken..."

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry silencing her rant, "I get the point. What did he do this time?"

"Look at this!" she cried, throwing a wad of papers at Harry, "Do you call this PROPER FILING OF PAPER WORK! NO! How could he be so LAZY! It wouldn't take him two minutes just t-HEY! HARRY! Where do you think you're going!"

"Away from YOU!" said Harry and he strolled back to his office. As usual Hermione was upset at Ron for not doing something which is the least bit important properly. He was away in Romania on a new assignment and Hermione was moody as ever.

It's been three weeks since the hiring of the Department's new secretary and things have been going smoothly, other then the fact that there were rumors of abnormally large gatherings of Death Eaters, who were without their lord for five years, have been nothing more then an itch to the Ministry's already red rash covered behind.

"Uh, Harry, are you busy right now?" asked Cassandra, she stood at the door of his office carrying a stack of binders. Yes, the funny thing is that the Ministry of Magic worked much like a muggle-like office, which the Ministry officials found quite organized.

"No, do you need help with those?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a man came in looking for you. Goes by the name of, Longbottom. Neville Longbottom, I think. Anyways, he's waiting in the reception area," replied Cassy, tossing her black hair out of her eyes.

"Neville! I didn't think he'd arrive so soon," he said in surprise," Well I'll go see to him! Cassandra, could you also reschedule my appointment with Mr.Murray to tomorrow, I know it's last minute but I think my meeting with Neville might take all afternoon.

"Yes sir," said Cassy and she walked off down the hall. Harry quickly shut the door to his office and dashed off in the opposite direction, but he was so preoccupied with his own thoughts, he didn't notice what was behind him.

**Inside Harry's Private Lounge**

"So, this is all you found out? Are you sure it's that bad?" he asked shaking his head; this was not good at all.

"I'm pretty sure," replied Neville, "Though I'm not sure my information about whose leading this is accurate. Harry, what do we do? If this leaks out to the public, well it could be bad for the Ministry."

"I don't know," murmured Harry, "I don't know. But I'm sure Mr.Weasley can handle this for now. I mean everyone has faith in him as Minister but this isn't good at all."

"No but if you let's say send a message to Ron, maybe he could do something…" started Neville but was rudely interrupted.

"NO!" snapped Harry, "We can't, it'll put him in danger. He's in a country thick with it already; he doesn't need anything more on his back. He'll come when the time is right for him to come, until then we have to manage on our own."

"Alright," replied Neville standing, "I best go. It was good seeing you Harry." He gave Harry a friendly hug.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you too," replied Harry and he watched as Neville used the fireplace to floo his way out. Harry sank back into the couch; things were not going as planned at all. The rumors of the congregations of Death Eaters are apparently true, their massing small attacks on innocent wizards and they even have a leader. He knew that the ministry is still fragile, even this long after the war and that the people might easily turn on them and join with the Separatists Organization for Wizards, which was shortly formed after the fall of Fudge as Minister of Magic. It was an organization which wanted supreme control, basically a dictatorship.

Now Harry had more on his plate to worry about, things were not getting easier; the only good thing was he got a great overly qualified but still hot secretary!

**In Some Remote Pub in some Remote Part of England**

"WHAT!" She backed up towards the wall, he wasn't pleasant at all when angry though even his best of moods wasn't pleasant either, and she did not want to deal with this.

"I'm just telling you what I heard; I thought you ought to now. And you have to admit you are getting a little cocky, you should've known they'd be on to you," she replied tentatively.

"I KNOW! But I did not hire you to act as SPY for me! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! Don't you think I already realize that they would be 'watching' as you nicely put it! Do you take me as some kind of fool! IS THAT IT!" he yelled, knocking a side table over and advancing towards her.

"N-n-no…" she barely even whispered, she never felt fear like this before. She killed men, she was criminal but there was something about him, the way that when he let loose his emotions just wash over anyone and right now the very air was filled with his rage.

"THEN!" he yelled, "WHY DID YOU BOTHER COMING HERE! TO GIVE ME THIS PIECE OF CRAP! I ALREADY KNOW THINGS, MORE THINGS THEN YOU WOULD EVER UNDERSTAND!" He now towered over her and his face distorted with rage. Suddenly, her own wild temper flared, she took one step toward him and SLAP! Right on his face.

"How dare you! Talk to me like that!" she snapped, "I'm the one here doing your dirty work and you know what I am capable of! I came wasting my own time and free will just to help your sorrow ass and this is what I get in return! You are nothing but a spoiled child! I hope the next time we meet again 'sir' you have lost all your demeanor of an impish little BABY!"

He stared at his half dazed and half confused. How did he get from being the over powering aggressor to the victim. He winced as he touched his cheek, she slaps hard.

"You, you," he muttered and then managed to hoarsely say, "Go, just go!"

"I was just leaving!" she interjected and quickly made her way out the door.

He stared after her, his eyes darkening, she scared him, scared him in a way no one else had. She scares him because she's the only person who can see him for what he really is and that was not good, not good at all.

**_Author's Note Again: Yeah, I'm really sorry this chappy took so long to update! I've been really busy for the past two weeks so it took awhile. Hopefully I'll be able to put up more chappys up later and quicker. Send in your reviews! I need suggestions or comments or critique!  
-FunkE-BunnE-GaL_****  
**


End file.
